Echoes of a Lonely God
by Scarlett Kingston
Summary: The death of one's closest companion is hard for anyone. But for Loki, when his beloved is tragically taken from him, it is something more personal than anything else. "What-if scenario" Character death implied.


This is a one-shot "what if" scenario that many of you will probably hate me for. The characters and how they act in this story are based off of my story, Revenge. If you haven't read what I have of that one, I would recommend doing so before reading this one to understand some of the detail. I know that what happens in this story does not stay true to the storyline of the Marvel Comics, but that's why it is a "what if" scenario. Please leave reviews to let me know what you think. If you would like to know what the picture for this says, please go to my profile. There is a link for it on there.

Thanks to my Beta Indigoxsoul!

-Kipp

-Echoes of a Lonely God-

She had to get there before it was too late. Thor would kill Loki if he became angry enough, and she couldn't let that happen. Sigyn stepped out onto the courtyard balcony, and upon seeing Loki and Thor, she ran in their direction.  
Thor slammed against the wall, dust and sediment churning in the air. He let out a groan and looked to the left. In the wall stuck a golden arrow, one of the guards' that Loki had dodged. There was an antagonizing laugh as Loki watch the wounded Thor attempt to regain balance. Thor looked from him back to the arrow, and an idea entered his head. He grabbed the arrow with his large hand, and yanked it out of the wall.  
Quickly, he came upon Loki, not leaving him enough time to get away. Thor twirled the arrow around in his hand and brought it down to where his brother stood.  
"No, Thor! Don't!" shouted Sigyn. She ran in front of Loki, blocking Thor's target. Before either realized what was going to happen, it was too late. Thor brought the arrow down and it buried itself in Sigyn's bosom. She gave a sharp intake of air as she clutched the golden arrow that stuck from her chest. Blood began to ooze out, staining her dress a dark crimson. Thor jumped back, looking on in horror at what happened.

"NO!" shouted Loki. Sigyn stood there for a moment, eyes wide in shock. She let out a gasp as she started to fall to the ground. Loki ran to her, barely catching her in his arms as he slid to the ground. She began to try to suck air into her lungs as he held her, her eyes becoming glassy. He looked at her, concern growing on his face, unsure of what to do.  
"Sigyn," he said almost on the verge of tears, his voice filling with dread. "No-...no, no, no! Don't, don't-...you can't-...don't leave me!"  
She looked at him, her breathing becoming calmer. "Shhh," she whispered to him softly as tears rolled down her cheeks. Gently, she rested two cool fingers on his lips as he hugged her tightly. He pulled her fingers away from his lips and kissed her knuckles softly.  
"I can fix this," he said to her, trying to reassure himself more than her.  
"No...Loki," came her breathy answer. His watery, emerald eyes flicked up to hers with worried curiosity.  
"What?...No, I-..."  
"Shhh," she whispered again as she took her hand from his and placed the soft coolness on his cheek, gently caressing his face. "It-..it'll be alright." Her breathing was becoming shallower with every word. He grabbed her hand again, squeezing it as if it would keep her with him.  
"No-...no, not if you die," he said faintly. She looked at his face, the tears beginning to slip down his anguished, pale cheeks. She smiled a weak, mournful smile at him.  
"Promise me...Loki...Promise me one thing." Loki looked deeply into her dimming eyes as she spoke. "Stay good...stay good for me, don't let yourself beco-..." She winced in pain and squeezed his hand tighter. "Don't-...don't become bitter, please...I-.." Her voice was barely audible now. "I...will always...love you...my-...my..mischief." As she finished, her eyes slowly began to close, her breathing stopped, and her heart was still. Her hand went limp in Loki's soft grasp. Loki stared at her fragile form for a moment, not fully ready to believe that she was gone.  
"Sigyn?" He paused as he kissed the back of her hand that was still in his. His hold became tighter and he closed his eyes in anguish, pausing a moment before he screamed.

"No!" Bitter tears now freely fell from his glassy, emerald eyes.  
Loki hugged her tightly, wrapping his body around hers, rocking slowly back and forth. Gently, he pulled away from her and looked at her soft face. Slowly, he leaned over and kissed her cooling lips.  
"Sigyn," he whispered into her neck, his eyes still closed and flowing with tormented tears. He then enclosed her in his body and let out a cry as sobs racked his frame.  
Thor stood beside him, silent and heartsick with a bowed head as he watched his brother cry over the loss of a dear friend and sister. Closing his eyes, he too began to cry, letting sorrow flow from them.  
Both gods stayed in the middle of the empty courtyard, Loki weeping as he held his beloved in his arms, and Thor weeping over his shoulder. She was gone, and each knew it. Nothing in any realm could bring her back.

"Brother," said Thor sorrowfully after a long moment. "We-...we must take her to the healing hall." Loki didn't say anything, just kept a hold of Sigyn, weeping silently as he stared into the distance, the tears streaming from his eyes, his hand running through her soft, golden hair. Thor rested a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder. "I never meant for this to happen, Loki. Believe me," he said consolingly to his brother. Loki looked back down at Sigyn, his one hand stained red from her warm blood. Gently, he laid her on the stone of the courtyard and left without a word, slipping out from underneath his brother's hand, the tears still falling down his face as he walked off into the shadows of the building.

X X X

_She was gone._ Loki walked up the steps of the tower to his room, his eyes still glassy with tears, his anger beginning to burn through his sorrow. _She was gone, taken from him._ He opened the door to his chambers and entered, slamming it shut as he walked slowly over to his desk. Standing next to it, he looked down and closed his eyes. _Thor had taken her away, __he__ had killed her._ This last act of cruelty he could play on him was too much. His face twisted in devastation, and his eyes flicked open full of malice. But something caught his eye. A small, silver object. He turned and picked it up with his blood stained hand, fondling it carefully. It was the necklace he had made for Sigyn many years ago that she always wore. The serpent with green eyes, like Sigyn's, fiery and beautiful. But her eyes were now dim and cold. His brow furrowed in grief of remembering the past. He remembered what she had said to him only moments ago. _Stay good, stay good for me. I will always love you...my mischief._ Mischief...that was the nickname that she, and she alone, had called him. He closed his eyes and two diamond-like tears escaped his lids. The heartache was too much. He broke down onto his chair and began to weep bitterly, squeezing the silver serpent in his fist as he cried into his arm. The sun outside his balcony began to set, painting the sky with deep scarlet, purple, and orange. He stayed like that on the floor, head in the chair, crying for a long time until he drifted off into an uneasy slumber.

When he awoke, the sky was a deep, velvety blue covered with dark gray clouds, the air smelling damp. Walking out onto the balcony, it started to shower cool droplets of water. He looked up into the crying sky and wrapped his arms around his chest. He didn't care that he was getting wet. The rain fell on his face, and soon he couldn't tell which were his own tears and which were the tears from the sky, but each felt like a tender, burning kiss against his cold skin. The moon shone from behind, casting a silver silhouette around his form. As the moments passed, his face grew angrier and filled with bitterness till suddenly he shouted into the night air.  
"Why! _Why_, did you have to take her away! She was _all_ I had that was dear to me!" He paused as he rested a hand on his brow, quiet sobs escaping his lips. "She was the _only_ thing...dear to me," he finished in a low whisper, letting his hand cover his eyes. A gentle breeze blew through the air causing the rain to chill his skin. Slowly, his form fell and his skin turned a deep blue. He walked back inside and stood in front of a smooth mirror, his reflection staring back at him. _Who could ever love me like __her?_ he thought. He was a frost-giant...a liar...a villain...a _monster_. But she didn't see any of that. All she saw was him, a kind, funny, romantic, lonely god.

-END-

Sigyn does not actually die in my story Revenge...I was just bored, so I wrote this. Please leave reviews on this because I would like to know how well this does...or if you guys just hated it so I know what and what not to write later on.

Thanks!


End file.
